Sailing Songfic
by FeatherCat206
Summary: Kleine, fluffige Story über Harrys und Dracos Treffen nach Dracos Entlassung aus Askaban. Ziemlich kitschig und nicht gerade meine beste Arbeit, aber das Herz will, was das Herz will ;)


A/N: Zum dutzendsten Mal überfällt mich jetzt eine Idee (seeeeehr kitschig und schmalzig im Übrigen), die ich erst abschütteln kann, wenn ich sie zu Papier gebracht habe. Und die Erste, die fertig geworden ist. Viel Spaß und wenns euch gefällt oder nicht, dann reviewt ordentlich :)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, außer der wahnsinnigen Idee, die mich überfallen, gekidnappt und gezwungen hat, diese Story zu schreiben. Das ganze Harry Potter Zeug gehört natürlich J.K. Rowling und der Song ist von Rod Stewart.

ACHTUNG: KITSCH! Nehmen Sie sich in Acht vor Einhörnern, die durch ihr Zimmer wandern und ihre Möbel fressen und Regenbögen, die plötzlich aus all ihren Körperöffnungen austreten können.  
Wer damit kein Problem hat, der hat hoffentlich etwas Spaß beim Lesen ;) Also REVIEWT!

**Sailing **

_I am sailing, I am sailing  
Home again 'cross the sea_

_I am sailing stormy waters  
To be near you, to be free_

Endlich.

Endlich komme ich heim, Liebling.

Zu lange ist es her, zu groß war die Entfernung.

Ich werfe einen Blick über die stürmische See, die mich noch von dir trennt. Von dem Leben, das wir uns aufbauen werden.

Meine trockenen Lippen schmecken nach Salz; es ist der Geschmack der Freiheit. Mein Mantel, den ich auch bei meiner Ankunft trug, liegt kalt und schwer auf meinen knochigen Schultern. Es ist überstanden.

Eine kalte Brise kommt auf; blonde Strähnen hängen mir ins Gesicht.

Doch es stört mich nicht.

Denn ich komme heim.

Zu dir.

_I am flying, I am flying  
Like a bird, 'cross the sky_

_I am flying passing high clouds  
To be with you, to be free_

Heute ist der Tag da. Der Tag an dem du endlich zu mir zurückkommst.

Und ich will deine Ankunft auf keinen Fall verpassen. Vier lange Jahre habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet.

Und die einzige Möglichkeit dir nahe zu sein, war, was uns zueinander brachte.

Das Fliegen.

Denn oben in den Wolken, fühle ich mich frei. Frei, der zu sein, der ich bin.

Je höher ich mich wage, desto realer ist das Gefühl, dass du mit wehendem Umhang hinter mir herjagst.

Nicht, um ein Spiel zu gewinnen, sondern um frei zu sein.

Zusammen frei zu sein.

Für immer, wir beide.

_Can you hear me, Can you hear me  
Through the dark nights, far away_

_I am dieing, forever crying  
To be with you, who can say_

Hier stehe ich, nach vier Jahren Askaban, die ich nur überstehen konnte, weil es dich gibt, doch du bist nicht da.

Ich rufe nach dir, aber es ist niemand da, der mich hören kann. Ich stehe hier in einer dunklen Straße und der einzige Mensch, den ich sehen will, ist nicht da.

Wo bist du, Harry?

Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest kommen. Nach all den Jahren voller Briefe und Besuche und ewigen Versprechungen, stehe ich vollkommen alleine da.

Schluchzend breche ich zusammen, die Tasche mit meinen letzten Besitztümern und deinen vielen Geschenken verstreut sich über den vom Regen nassen Asphalt.

Ich wollte nichts lieber als mit dir zusammen zu sein.

Wo bist du, Harry?

_Can you hear me, Can you hear me  
Through the dark nights, far away _

_I am dieing, forever crying  
To be with you, who can say_

„Draco?...Draco?"

Wo bist du nur, mein Drache. Ewig lange mussten wir auf diesen Tag warten und jetzt bist du nicht da.

Bin ich zu spät oder ist etwas passiert?

Am Hafen finde ich nur das Boot, das dich nach Hause bringen sollte, doch von dir fehlt jede Spur.

Ich renne durch die Straßen zum Ministerium, meine letzte Hoffnung. Mir laufen die Tränen die Wange hinunter aus Angst, dass dir etwas zugestoßen seinen könnte.

Es fängt an zu regnen; es scheint, dass selbst der Himmel mit mir weint.

Schlitternd erreiche ich die Gasse zum Ministeriumseingang, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen hellen Fleck ausmache.

Mein Herz stockt und ich drehe mich um, um zu dir zu rennen.

Du musst es sein.

_We are sailing, we are sailing  
Home again, 'cross the sea_

_We are sailing stormy waters  
To be near you, to be free  
_

Endlich sind wir auf dem Weg nach Hause. Unserem Zuhause.

Ein kleines Plopp und wir erreichen unser kleines Paradies außerhalb von London.

Der Tag hat uns einige Anstrengung gekostet und mit letzter Kraft schleppen wir uns hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer, wo wir auf unserem Bett zusammenbrechen.

„Ich liebe dich." - „Und ich liebe dich."

Unsere Lippen streifen sich kurz und so schlafen wir ein.


End file.
